


Nightmares

by flareonfury



Category: Jurassic Park (1993 1997 2001), Smallville
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, Community: crossovers50, Crossgen, Crossover, Dreams, F/M, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan has a nightmare about the islands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crossovers50 prompt Haunted. I've been rewatching the JP series (because I love them) &amp; well I've been trying to write a crossover pairing for a long time for the JP fandom, and I was finally inspired with this pairing.

Chloe woke up as the bed beneath her shifted from the lost of weight of the other person in bed. She turned over and found Alan at the edge of bed holding his face in his hands. Concerned she slid over quietly towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He tensed before letting out a deep sigh of relief as he realized it was her.

"What happened?" Chloe asked while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Just a nightmare, don't worry about it. I'm fine, now." Alan stated, turning around so he could face her. He smiled encouragingly towards her, however Chloe didn't believe him.

"You're still shaking, Alan, you're not fine. Please, tell me what happened." Chloe said, entangling his hands into hers. Alan nodded slowly, letting out a deep breath before telling her.

"We got stuck on one of the islands." He stated, pausing to glance at her. Chloe nodded, probing him to continue and that she knew what islands he was talking about. "I kept seeing you being killed… ripped to pieces by a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Velociraptors, and a a Spinosaurus. I couldn't do anything but watch over and over again…"

Chloe hugged him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You know that won't happen, Alan." She stated, pulling back a little so she could look at him and winked. "I'm too stubborn to die that way." Alan let out a small laugh at that. "Besides if we ever do get stuck on one of those islands… you can bet we'll both survive."

Alan nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Chloe."

"No problem, now come back to bed," Chloe whispered, leaning backwards as she gently tugged him to come with her. He smirked before capturing her lips in a kiss.


End file.
